


20 Minutes

by ThatOCLady



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: She may not be sure about her feelings but she is sure about wanting him. He, on the other hand, is amused. As always.





	20 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because these two make me want to shove them at each other and scream, "Now kiss!"

Eyes locked. Mouths set firmly in a line.   
Well, hers anyway. He was just trying not to smile.   
"No one", she reiterated, "No one can know about this. I'll... I'll kill you if you tell anyone, okay?"   
He laughed at that.   
"...I may look all sunshine and rainbows, but I'm not. There's this super-duper dark side to me that would..."   
She kept trying to frighten him and he lovingly tugged at her smooth wrist. When he tried to pull her down onto his lap, she protested.   
"Whoa, whoa. Don't you care about your legs? I might crush 'em! I am not as dainty as I..."   
"Oh stop"   
With his strong arms wrapped around her, he sat her on his lap. Her dress rode up a little, her legs being on either side of his. She tried to tug it downwards but he placed his hand on her bare skin. He stroked upwards, displacing her own hand.   
"You haven't yelped out in pain yet. Hm", her cheeks colored.   
Smirking, he put both his hands on her. His big, sun-tanned hands rested on her pale, plump thighs. He could feel her shudder against his lingering touch.   
"We should do this at the Bureau. You sitting on my lap like this, us sharing lunch..."   
"Don't even joke about it", she said, "Now hurry up. You have 20 minutes before I change my mind"   
Luke grinned as she started tugging at his shirt buttons.   
"Penelope, judging from your general effect on me, it's gonna be a miracle if I last a minute with you"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely back to writing fanfiction. I am a real adult now with a time-devouring job and stuff (ew).   
> But I'm home for a few days owing to a stupid accident and the resultant injuries. I might write something for my current fictional boyfriend Dr. Reid, if time permits. Long time no OC...   
> Anyway, I hope you're well.


End file.
